The Eight Stages of Sleep Deprivation
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: There are eight stages of being tired, all of which the ninja and samurai are forced to endure thanks to Lloyd. Stage 1) Annoyance. Stage 2) Boredom. Stage 3) Taking sides. Stage 4) Slap-Happiness. Stage 5) Loss of Common Sense. Stage 6) Confessions. Stage 7) The Urge to Prank. Stage 8) Too Tired to Sleep.


**This idea occured to me when I was at my cousins wedding two days ago b/c it was so late and I was _soooo_ tired but I felt like I just _had_ to stay awake. An Awakathon seems like something the ninja would do :3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Eight Stages of Sleep Deprivation<strong>

**9:00pm **

"I'm glad you could all make it here today." Lloyd announced as he strode into the room with an airhorn in one hand.

Just as he expected, most of his friends were half asleep. Kai, Zane, and Pixal had claimed spots on one side of the couch while Jay and Nya cuddled in the opposite corner of the couch. Mia sat crisscrossed with her back to the couch. Cole and Charlie were lying on the floor next to each other and Bridgette looked bright eyed sitting in Cole's beanbag chair.

The Green Ninja smirked as he pressed down on the air horn, rousing his friends from their dreams. He got a few dirty looks, but Kai was the first one to state his complaint. (As always)

"I change my mind. This is so stupid." Kai yawned, stretched out on one section of the corner couch down in the den. It was dark out the window, stars filling the night sky and the moon wasn't out. He wished that he was in his bed.

"I'm going to have to agree with Kai on this one." Mia's head bobbed lazily. She was sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the floor, leaning against the couch. "And that never happens."

"She's got a point there." Jay approved, cuddling Nya who was sitting in his lap with a yellow blanket across their legs.

"Come on guys!" Lloyd exclaimed, energy coursing through him. Maybe having four sodas within ten minutes of each other hadn't been a good idea after all. But whatever! "It'll be fun!"

"Oh so incredibly fun!" Bridgette put in from the black beanbag chair she was collapsed in.

"Why are you two so energetic all the time?!" Cole covered his face with his hands, rolling over into the plush carpet. "Let us sleep guys!" He muffled into the smooth, grey carpeting.

Charlie patted the Ninja of Earth's back sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay. We're all tired."

Cole pulled his face from off the floor, resting the back of his head in the redhead's lap. Charlie brushed his wavy black bangs out of his green eyes. "Wish they'd let us sleep then." he grumbled.

"Sensei! Save us!" Kai held his arm out towards the door, dramatically opening and closing his fist like if he concentrated hard enough, he would successfully use the Force or something.

Lloyd swatted at Kai's hand. "Dude, come on. You guys already agreed to it."

"But Lloyd, wouldn't it be more wise for us to get some sleep to revitalize ourselves opposed to partaking in such strenuous events?" Pixal asked. Even for a nindroid, her silver hair was a complete mess, knotted up in a rather sloppy bun and she looked tired.

"You're a nindroid. Do you even need sleep?" Bridgette asked, combing back her hair with her fingertips.

Zane coughed out a weak laugh. "Of course we need sleep! Bear, we're nindroids. Not robots."

"What's the difference?" Bridgette asked again. Lloyd slapped a hand onto his forehead. By the time Zane finished his speech, everyone would be asleep again!

"Nindroids are capable of human emotion and many other qualities that humans have. Robots are programmed, take orders, and have no free will." Zane explained, glancing at Pixal to see if she had anything to add. She smiled, implying that he covered most of the bases.

"That makes so much sense." Mia yawned, resting her head in her knees.

"I don't wanna play this." Nya murmured into Jay's shoulder, her body relaxing.

"Then don't." Charlie replied, having overheard her best friend's comment. She stretched her arms and arched her back before she returned to playing with Cole's bangs while his head remained in her lap.

"No, no, no! Let's make this interesting." Lloyd smirked when he noticed everyone's heads perk up. He had their attention now.

"What do you mean by interesting, Lloyd?" Zane wondered.

"Yeah Lloyd?" Bridgette shot him a dirty look like she didn't approve of the idea.

Lloyd winked at her, resulting in the blonde giving him a murderous glare. He could tell that she really wanted to slap him, but decided not to cause a scene. "Winner gets 100 bucks out of my savings account and Bridgette and I will do chores for two weeks."

Bridgette gasped quietly, jaw agape as she stared angrily at Lloyd. She was ready to throw him overboard.

"Okay. You piqued my interest. I'll play." Nya mused, yawing as she repositioned herself so that she wasn't leaning with her head on Jay but was instead sitting up. Jay casted an annoyed look.

"I would've played for the hundred bucks alone but no chores? Count me in." Mia stood up. She tied her long black hair in a bun before crossing over to the door.

"Hey, Santoro!" Cole addressed Mia by her last name, cracking one of his eyes open. Mia glanced back, a bored expression on her face. "Where ya goin?"

"To grab a Pepsi from the fridge. Is that alright your great and powerful majesty?" Mia made little effort in her comeback but the entire comment dripped with sarcasm. She even added a small curtsey.

Kai waved of the ravenette before Cole could respond. "Carry on, maiden. And grab me one too will ya?"

Mia shrugged without saying a word, carrying on her way to the kitchen.

Kai grinned, facing the others in the room even though half of his face was implanted in the seat of the couch. "She's not going to get me one."

"She might." Pixal said, curling up beside Zane.

"I wouldn't count on it." Nya smiled.

"Watch her just come back with an extra soda and hand it to any other person in the room." Jay teased, hugging Nya around the waist.

"Correction," Charlie cut in, "watch her bring one for everyone in the room except Kai."

"That would be more accurate." Zane smiled, leaning his head on Pixal's. Judging by he even breaths, she wasn't going to make it through the night.

"What are we even going to do? Just sit here until there's one person left?" Jay directed his question at Lloyd, hoping the fifteen year old would just bail on the idea and let everyone go to bed.

"Well, I figured we could tell ghost stories, or play some board games. Ya know." Lloyd answered. He frowned when he noticed Bridgette with a stack of his favorite comic books, a devious smile on her face and a pair of scissors in one hand.

"You really went all out on planning this shin-dig didn't you?" Mia muttered sarcastically, handing one of three sodas to Kai, the other one being handed to Pixal and she kept the third for herself.

"Why does Pix get one?" Jay pouted.

Mia plopped down on the couch beside Kai. "She looks like she could use a caffeine boost. Now are we going to do this or else I'm going to bed."

"We're ready as we'll ever be." Nya exhaled deeply.

"May the best man win." Lloyd grinned, stopping short when he noticed Bridgette nodding off on the sleeping bag. She didn't have the scissors anymore and his comic books were not in sight, making him wonder whether that was a good or bad thing. "BB!"

Bridgette wiped her face with the palm of her hand. "Don't worry. I'm awake."

"Not for long." Zane murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>9:39pm<strong>

Jay blinked his eyes quickly, hoping that the sudden movements would help keep him awake. It was taking much more effort to stay awake than what he would have guessed otherwise. Not too mention he felt really comfortable on the couch and with Nya snuggled up beside him.

But nonetheless, it was his turn. "Is it a type of plant?"

Charlie nodded awkwardly from where she was laying flat on her stomach beside Cole on the floor, their hands inches apart. "Yes. It is."

"Well, it only took us four questions to get there." Kai grumbled with his eyes closed. He was sitting up on the couch with his head leaning back, a soda in one hand and his arm resting on the backing of the couch where Mia sat beside him.

"It could be worse." Pixal mumbled against Zane's shoulder. It was becoming really difficult to stay awake, even using her reserved energy. Though she tried to keep a positive attitude, she couldn't see how it could get any worse.

"Come on guys..." Lloyd yawned, stretching his arms out. It hadn't even been an hour and he too was already rethinking his stupid idea. Why had he listened to Bridgette? Oh, yeah. It was his idea.

"Yeah." Blonde curls bounced as Bridgette nodded her head tiredly in agreement. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Nya's." Zane said. Out of everyone in the room, the Ninja of Ice was the most awake and alert. His keen blue eyes fluttered every once in awhile from the fatigue wearing out his body's energy, but his brain was to wired to sleep. But of course he wasn't going to tell the others that.

"Nya." Jay whispered, nudging her gently with his upper arm. "Are you awake?"

"I wish I wasn't." She slurred back, her voice almost forced. She sat up, brushing back tangled hair from her eyes. "Is it edible?"

"Yes." Charlie murmured back softly. She peeked one eye open to see if Cole was asleep. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling in regular spurts. "Cole?"

"Hmm?" He grunted out, sitting up a bit to face the curly haired girl.

"Are you awake?" Charlie's brain didn't even register that in order for him to respond, he'd have to be awake.

"Yes." Cole replied, a smiling tugging at the corner of his mouth as he lay back down. He closed his eyes, grinning to himself when Charlie had shut her eyes and whispered, "just making sure."

"Okay, Mia. Your turn." Kai poked his friend on the shoulder.

Mia shrugged, leaning her head against Kai's shoulder without opening electric blue eyes. "Is it used as a spice or seasoning?"

"Yep." Charlie confirmed. Her chest and stomach began aching from laying on her stomach, easily rolling over onto her back. Someone draped blanket over her legs, but she was too comfortable to see who.

"Can it be eaten by itself or does it have to be cooked with something?" Kai covered a yawn with the back of his hand, careful to not disturb Mia. He had to admit that she looked pretty cute when she wasn't screaming at him for being stupid or making sarcastic, snarky comments.

"It can be eaten by itself. If you needed to." Charlie mumbled back.

Zane calculated his next question. He was almost positive that it is a pepper, but he wasn't certain quite yet. "Would you suggest seating it by itself?"

"Not unless you want your mouth to erupt in flames." Charlie resisted a grin at that comment.

"That was graphic." Bridgette tossed and turned on the beanbag for about a minute before finding a new position that was comfortable.

"It wasn't bad." Lloyd responded, moving his finger around the rim of a pop can that set on the coffee table in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked groggily. Her usual bright green eyes were a dull grey, only dark tints of green in them.

"I have no idea." Jay replied, resting his head on top of hers. The only good thing that came from this entire ordeal was that he had an excuse to stay up late and cuddle with Nya.

"Pixal." Cole called, his voice kind of scratchy. "Take your turn."

When Pixal didn't say anything, Zane brushed back her silver bangs so he'd have a clear look at her face. "Pixal? Hello?"

"And the first player is out. Pix, you will be missed." Lloyd said dramatically, draping a green blanket over the now sleeping Pixal.

"Who's next?" Cole and Bridgette muttered at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>10:07pm<strong>

Cole laced his hands behind his head, simultaneously as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. The last question had been a good one, so he knew that he needed to somehow top it. After a moment, an idea struck him. "Okay I have one."

"Carry on." Mia flicked her wrist, motioning for him to hurry up and just say it.

"Would you rather live in a world without problems or rule the world your self?" Cole knew he asked a good question because it took everyone a minute to think about it before answering.

"A world without problems." Jay answered first. That would've made defeating the Overlord and The Devourer would have been easy since they wouldn't have existed.

"Of course Jay would say that." Lloyd grinned, lounging in the beanbag chair. Bridgette lay sprawled on the floor where Cole had been lying earlier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay demanded. It was obvious he was trying to sound threatening, but he was too tired to actually look even remotely menacing.

"Oh nothing." Zane interrupted cheerfully, hoping to advert some sort of argument. "I agree, Jay. I'd prefer a world without problems."

"Pfft. I'd rule the world. Then there wouldn't be any problems." Kai muttered smugly.

"I'm pretty sure the world would have even more problems if you were running the world, Mr Inferno." Nya shot back at her brother. Kai shrugged innocently.

Mia grinned. "Ain't that the truth! I'd be a much better ruler."

"As if!" Kai snapped, pushing her on the shoulder.

Mia frowned. "Yeah, I would be a better ruler. Deal with it!"

Kai opened his mouth to say something else but Cole cut him off. "You two need to chill the heck out."

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed stoutly. "Besides, it's my turn."

"By all means, Lloyd." Zane patted Pixal's shoulder tenderly when she began shifting, probably from Mia and Kai being so loud.

"Who's better? Captain America or Iron Man?" Lloyd asked. He already had a rough idea about who each person would say, but he was still curious.

"Captain America. No doubt about it." Nya barely hesitated before answering.

"Woah. Like Cap much?" Kai teased.

Nya rolled her eyes. "He's just my favorite Avenger. Thor's my second favorite. Or maybe the Hulk. I'll have to think about that."

"I'd say Iron Man. His suit is just too cool." Cole ran a hand through his hair, yawning loudly.

"It's a shame that he has deadly shards trying to stab him in the heart." Lloyd pointed out.

"I don't care. Iron Man's my favorite too." Jay agreed, stretching out his legs before setting his feet on the coffee table.

"That makes alot of sense though, because Jay's an engineer like Tony Stark." Mia felt mildly offended when Kai and Lloyd gave her incredulous looks. She expected that if Jay and Cole weren't dozing off, they'd have the same expressions. "Yeah, I know stuff."

"I don't know which I like better." Zane admitted. "I like Captain America for leadership skills and his wanting to help everyone. But Iron Man is remarkable too, in his own right."

"Just choose one Zane." Cole smirked, scratching his arm.

Zane shrugged. "I'd go for Captain America."

Nya smiled. "Oh yeah. Two for the Spangled Man with a Plan!"

"Wha?" Kai asked.

"Captain America, idiot." Lloyd huffed rolling his eyes. Mia laughed, covering her mouth in hopes to not wake up their female nindroid friend.

"Hey, Charlie? Who's better? Captain America or Iron Man?" Cole called out to Charlie who was once again lying face down on the floor, a blue blanket with yellow streaks resembling lightning spread out across her body.

"You think she's out?" Jay wondered, stretching one arm behind his head.

Lloyd crouched down beside the Grey Samurai, observing her face and the way she was breathing. "Oh yeah. She's out cold."

"Poor thing. She was up since before eight this morning." Nya sighed, shaking her head.

"I'd assume that Bridgette is also sleeping then?" Zane's comment was pretty much a command that told Lloyd to see if Bridgette was sleeping as well, which seemed accurate considering she hadn't said anything to suggest otherwise.

"Yep. Both asleep." Lloyd pulled some of Charlie's blanket so that it was covering Bridgette as well. Afterwards, he claimed a spot towards the end of the couch.

"Well, Pixal, Charlie, and Beckmen are out." Kai stated the obvious.

"Wonderful recap." Cole joked.

"It's his specialty." Jay grinned.

"You ready to lose?" Mia shared a look with Nya that said that they were going to stay up longer than the boys. Nya grinned, the boys completely unaware.

"Lose? Haha." Jay laughed good naturedly. "I've got this in the bag."

"We'll see." Kai murmured, smirking.

"With all that's at stake, there's no way I'm losing." Lloyd yawned, hoping he could back his words. But the way he saw it, there were three players out already and Nya and Cole were the next to go.

* * *

><p><strong>10:57pm<strong>

"Okay. I spy with my little eye...something green." Kai sighed, quickly becoming bored with the game. It had been two hours and they barely did anything but sit around and force themselves to stay awake.

"Pixal's blanket?" Lloyd tried, blinking slowly. His head was beginning to hurt from how exhausted he was.

"Nope." Kai answered.

"Charlie's tank top?" Cole guessed. He noticed Mia giving him a suggestive look mixed with sarcasm.

"No."

"That shoe over there?" Jay pointed to a green miscellaneous sneaker on the other side of the den.

"No."

"That Sprite can?" Zane asked, glancing at the new pop can in his brother's hand. It was his third one in the last forty five minutes.

"No."

"What the heck is it?" Mia demanded. She pulled her dark hair out of the ponytail she had it in, allowing it to cascade around her shoulders.

"Keep guessing." Kai replied sourly, clearly getting snappy from being so tired.

"Jerk." Mia hissed, crossing her arms. Jay wasn't surprised that she got even more touchy and venomous when she was overly tired.

"That green wii remote?" Lloyd asked, glancing wearily at the wide selection of colors that their Wii remotes were.

Kai shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"The Starbucks symbol on Cole's old coffee cup?" Zane tried again. Admittedly, he didn't know how much longer he could make it without sleep.

"Nya? Why don't you help us out?" Cole asked, hugging onto a teal, heart shaped pillow.

Nya didn't respond, just barely changing her position on Jay's lap and how she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Nya? Please don't be sleeping!" Jay shook her gently, hoping that she just had dozed off. When she didn't wake up, he shook her a little harder. "Nya! Don't leave me!"

"Jay." Mia said as dramatically as she could muster. At the same time, Lloyd touched Jay consolingly on the shoulder. "She's gone."

Jay shook his head, his eyes getting misty. "But she cant! She told me, we'd be together forever. She loved me! And she lied!" He whisper screamed at everyone.

"Jay, it's for the best." Zane said sympathetically, sadly shaking his head.

"Nya's departure to dreamland has taken a heavy toll on all of us." Cole added in, hugging his pillow (well, BB's pillow) for dear life.

"But it's best for everyone." Lloyd finished, clamping his hands together and bowing his head in respect.

"Oh Nya." Jay rested his forehead against Nya's, taking in the soft puff of her breath against his cheek before he exploded in uncontrollable laughter.

Immediately, the remaining ninja and Mia erupted in laughter as well, doubled over and barely able to breath. Mia and Kai were leaning against each other, supporting each other while they wheezed. Lloyd was clutching his stomach, face planted in the couch while he laughed. Cole fell off the couch and was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Jay's laughing and the sudden rise and fall of his chest was enough to rouse Nya from her sleep.

"What?" She groggily wiped her eyes, taking a double take when she saw more than half of the people in the room laughing their butts off.

"Sorry for-" Cole couldn't finish his sentence, he was laughing so hard.

"Waking you up!" Lloyd finished, his face red from laughing so hard.

Zane tried to add in something of his own, but stopped short when he started his laughing fit all over again. Of course, this made Kai, Mia, Jay laugh even harder which in turn made Lloyd and Cole laugh all over again as well.

Nya rolled off the couch. She stood up, placing both hands on her hips. She was definitely more awake than she was five minutes ago. "You guys are so slap-happy right now." They laughed harder. "It's really freaking me out." More laughing. "I've never seen you so happy Mia." More laughing.

Nya frowned. "Okay, I'm going to bed. You guys have fun." She planted a kiss on Jay's forehead which only calmed him down a little bit. Instead, the kiss had pretty much sent her brother into a wave of immature giggles. "Yeah. Okay."

Taking a minute to rouse the girls, Nya led her sleepy friends who were practically the walking dead to the room they shared.

"Hey Kai?" Zane forced out, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

"What?" The Ninja of Fire managed through a tight throat.

"What we're you thinking of for I Spy?"

"Lloyd's underwear."

"How did you expect us to guess that?" Jay asked, resisting a laugh.

"I didn't." Kai replied, grinning wide.

"Oh." Mia shared a look with Lloyd before all six of them started laughing like kids again.

* * *

><p><strong>11:16pm<strong>

"You think we should do this?" Jay wondered, eyeing the spoonful of cinnamon at eye level suspiciously. Kai had convinced them to sneak down to the kitchen and do the Cinnamon Challange, so now they all stood in a circle in the kitchen with a spoonful of cinnamon in their hands. The only one not present was Lloyd because he had tried the challenge once and didn't want to do it again.

"Why not? We're so tired our judgement and common sense is completely gone." Mia replied, bouncing on her tip toes excited.

"Have you done this before?" Cole wasn't very eager to put a spoon of cinnamon into his mouth.

Mia shrugged, grinning like an idiot. Which never happened so the other guys were kind of freaked out. "Sure. Only like eight or nine times."

"Are you serious?" Kai asked weakly, looking impressed.

Mia shrugged again. "No, but it would be quite a something wouldn't it?"

Zane glanced at the other guys. It was clear that when slaphappy, Mia completely lost her mind. "Mia, I think you should take a seat in the den..."

Mia's beautiful dark blue eyes rolled back in her head for a minute before she handed her spoon to Kai. "You know...I think I'm gonna-" she stopped speaking as she made her way down to the den.

"She's gonna be out by the time we get back." Jay said, setting his spoon aside.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's right." Zane nodded. He dumped his cinnamon down the sink. "We're not going to do this."

"Not a chance." Kai agreed as he and the other two ninja disposed of their own cinnamon down the drain. They ran the faucet for about a minute before leaving the kitchen.

"Can you believe we almost did that?" Jay whispered when they entered the den. Just as they thought, Mia was passed out on the couch and Lloyd was sound asleep on the floor.

"I know right." Cole shook his head.

"Anyone want Starbucks?" Kai asked, opening and closing his hand as if he hoped a coffee would magically appear in his grasp.

"Already on it." Zane answered, using his arm to dial the coffee place.

* * *

><p><strong>11:51pm<strong>

Cole sniffed, his eyes watering slightly. "You guys just don't understand."

Zane patted Cole on the back gently. "Cole, we could help you if you told us what is troubling you."

"Zane's right. We're here for you, dude." Kai nodded slowly. Jay smiled off to one side.

Cole glanced up. He still looked slightly troubled, but more relaxed. "Guys...I don't know how to say this but I've had a big crush on Selena Gomez for most of my life!"

The remaining ninja gasped in complete shock. "Selena Gomez?" Jay repeated horrified.

"Does Charlie know?" Kai asked, his dark brown eyes wide. How could this happen?

"No! And she can't find out!" Cole whispered hastily, looking around the room. He was clearly suffering from a case of paranoia.

Zane shook his head in shame for his brother. "You could have at least chose someone more classy like Jennifer Lawrence."

Cole cried into Beidgette's pillow. "I know! I'm so ashamed!"

"If it makes you feel better, I used to paint butterflies on the wall and then blame it on Nya." Kai admitted bitterly.

"Wow." Zane nodded slowly.

"I actually have eight other siblings." Jay blurted out. Kai and Zane gave him shocked looks, forcing Jay to realize what he said. He clamped both hands over his mouth.

"Whaaaaaat!?" Kai gasped, holding a hand to his face.

Jay sighed, removing his hands from his mouth. "Yeah. Jessie, Jack, Jacklynn, Jason, Jermimiah, Jenny, Julia, and Julien."

"Why did you never tell us?" Zane demanded, looking hurt.

Jay felt tears welling up. "Because they are all lemon trees growing in my parent's junkyard. They love those trees more than me and call them my siblings. Or 'saplings.'"

"Poor Jay." Zane gave Jay's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"GUYS! Cole's asleep!" Kai pointed at the Ninja of Earth sleeping in front of them. Kai shook his head, biting down on his knuckles. "He just couldn't make it."

"Cried himself to sleep. And shame." Jay added.

Jay, Kai, and Zane shared similar looks before exploding into laughter all over again. "That was all a bunch of crap wasn't it?" Zane questioned after a minute.

"Yes!" Jay and Kai answered simultaneously.

"Good. Cuz the Starbucks here."

* * *

><p><strong>12:03am<strong>

Jay sipped on his coffee, the caffeine doing absolutely nothing for him. Usually, Starbucks revives him quite a bit, but apparently it doesn't have the same effect so late at night. Or early in the morning in this instance.

"This is a good ice coffee." Zane grinned sipping on his coffee.

"Guys..." Kai smiled, setting his scalding hot drink aside. Jay and Zane both looked to him. "We should make prank calls."

"To who?" Jay asked. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Like...Skales!" Kai snickered, running a hand through his flat hair.

"Haha!" Jay chuckled. "That is probably a horrible idea."

"More than likely." Zane agreed.

"Call him!" Kai insisted.

"Already did!" Zane held his arm out, pressing a button that turned on the speaker so everyone could hear.

It rang once. Twice. Thrice.

_Who isssss thisss? Why are you and why are you calling me so early in the morning?_ Skales' voice came out of Zane's arm. The three boys laughed.

"Hello, sir." Kai disguised his voice as a really bad Englishman. "I'm just calling to inform you that your large order of lady bug Pillowpets has just arrived."_  
><em>

Kai and Zane grinned at each other when they heard the older snake's confused complaints on the other end.

_What are you talking about? I never order Pillow Petsssss! _

"Sir, where would you like them dropped off?" Zane picked up on the fake accent.

_I never ordered any of thesssse thingssss! _

"Understood, sir. We'll drop off the package at your front door tomarrow afternoon. Have a nice night!" Kai finished cheerfully, before hanging up on Skales.

"Jay! Wasn't-" Zane stopped short when he saw that Jay was passes out on the floor beside Lloyd, snoring softly.

Kai and Zane stared at each other in the eyes.

"Me or you." Kai whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>12:43am<strong>

Kai sat on the couch opposite of Zane, their eyes locked on each other. "I never thought it would come down to this Zane."

Zane folded his arms. "I never thought it'd be you, Kai."

Kai's eyes twitched, his head getting heavey. What harm would it be if he just rested his head on the couch-?

Zane smiled triumphantly as he watched Kai slip into a deep sleep. He was the champion and 100 dollars richer. Plus no chores? Sweet!

Grabbing a pillow, Zane got comfortable on the couch. He twisted and turned, unable to find a good position. Eyes open, the white ninja realized that he was so tired that he wasn't even tired any more.

That and the three Starbucks he had probably didn't help either.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Sorry, I had this idea and had to write it! The ending is kind of bittersweet since our favorite nindroid won, but couldn't fall asleep. But I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!<strong>

**~Pinkfangurl**


End file.
